Murphy's Law
by Mandolyngibbs
Summary: Kai has finally taken his place as the heir of Hiwatari Enterprises, an empire that he has been working to rebuild after it was left in shambles from Voltaire and Boris. He thinks that his life can't be any more boring, when suddenly everything takes a turn. They had thought that they had won, but they were wrong. Kai is suddenly brought face-to-face with his past once again.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome new readers and fellow writers. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I have had this idea kicking around in my head for awhile and have finally attempted at getting it down on paper. I know this first chapter starts off a little slow, but it's just getting started. It'll be full of action-ey goodness soon! I'm alsonot the best at consistently updating, I'll admit that right now, but I will definitely try to have chapters up every couple of weeks. Thanks again and I hope that you enjoy!

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _Whish, whoosh, whish, whoosh_. The windshield wipers beat energetically against the relentless downpour on the glass; the sound also beating brutally against his eardrums. Kai closed his dark amethyst eyes, squeezing them shut against the throbbing pain in his temples. Damn migraine. He always seemed to get them when it stormed, or on Wednesdays, and after meetings, or maybe just for no damn reason.

 _Are you alright?_ Dranzer whispered quietly in the back of his mind, so as to not disturb him further.

He nodded once, resting his head against the coolness of the window. He was fine enough, as fine as he could be for having been good as dead just a few months earlier. It had been three months since his bey-battle with Brooklyn that had left him collapsed in the back hallway of the beystadium. In that time, once he was able to escape the confines of the hospital, he had been retired to office and business work, work that was supposed to be less physically straining.

He opened his eyes to look down at the hefty stack of paperwork sitting on his lap. It took everything in him to not shove it off to crash into the dark, spotless corners of the limo. It was less physically straining work, sure, but it was tedious, frustrating work that he did, trying to piece the puzzles of the _Hiwatari Enterprises_ back together. His grandfather Voltaire had done a royal job of screwing everything up before he had disappeared, supposedly going into hiding after his dirty little empire had been upheaved and finally destroyed.

"Sir? We have arrived." The chauffeur peeked his balding head over the divider separating the two sections of the limousine. "Shall I get the door for you?"

Kai looked at him for a moment, debating if he wanted to grace the question with a snide comment. He decided otherwise and simply shook his head once with a sigh. After shoving the paperwork back into his briefcase, he opened the rather heavy door himself and stepped out into the pouring rain. The butler was already making his way down the cobblestone driveway, hastily trying to open the umbrella in his chunky hands.

 _The poor chaps, you have them all in a right panic after your display this morning._ Dranzer actually sounded genuinely sympathetic for the portly man. Kai grunted quietly under his breath in acknowledgement. The 'display' she was referring to might have been a moment of weakness in his temper that had driven him to smashing several prized family heirlooms and setting a drape ablaze. Honestly, waking up to a vacuum outside his door at seven in the morning when it took until five for him to fall asleep in the first place was enough to send anybody into a frenzy. Stupid trainee maid learned from that mistake nice and quickly.

Kai smoothly evaded the butler and trotted towards the grand, solid oak and wrought iron decorated double-doors. He stepped up the stone stairway and then entered into the large, beautiful lobby, complete with polished hardwood floors and antique coat-hanger and cushioned bench. With an air of complete indifference, he avoided the rest of the concerned staff and bounded up the long, west-wing bound staircase, not stopping to look or talk to anyone until he had reached his own private quarters and shut the door behind him.

"Damn, finally," He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The warmth of the fireplace hit him first, followed by the sweet smell of burning wood and vanilla, no doubt the maids had rushed up here as soon as they saw the car at the gate, in order to make the room as warm and welcoming as possible. Such pathetic suck-ups. Nonetheless, he was thankful for the heat as the chill of his soaked clothes and hair settled in.

 _Hurry up and change before you freeze us both to death._

"You're so full of hot-air that it'll be quite some time before you freeze to death," Kai quipped back, but he started to do as she suggested, stripping off the clinging suit jacket, tie and dress shirt. He dropped them on the floor on his way to the giant bathroom and kicked off the obnoxious dress shoes. toeing off the damp cotton socks. He stopped for a moment to chuck off the charcoal dress pants and to toss his briefcase onto the couch before the fireplace, before finally padding into the bathroom bare foot .

Kai wandered over to the gigantic, porcelain soaker tub and reached over to turn on the nozzle for the shower. Steaming hot water immediately surged from the shower-head, pounding enticingly into the tub and filling the room instantly with warm steam.

Kai turned away and leaned against the counter. It usually took a few moments for the water to heat up to the blistering temperature that he and his phoenix counterpart personally enjoyed. When you are joined with a fire element, average heat really doesn't affect you much. He looked into the mirror, dark violet eyes staring back at him, currently shadowed underneath with a grey-blue that nearly matched the shade of his hair. He closed his eyes and yawned widely.

God, was he tired. Since the disappearance of his grandfather and all his business, the BBA had seized the company and all of its finances, returning it to Kai himself to take control of once he was well enough, since he had the 'joy' of being the only living Hiwatari left. It had been a long three months of figuring out just how deep and scandalous the _Hiwatari Enterprises_ had gotten involved in the whole Voltaire and Boris mess, catching and thwarting illegal contacts, digging up the finances. Basically, with the help of the BBA, the authorities, and several expensive and brilliant business agents, Kai had been able to completely tear down the organization that his grandfather had created, and was now able to rebuild the company back to the original, clean glory that it had been when Kai's father had been alive and running it. After many sleepless nights, the company was quickly growing and becoming one of the world's largest powers in the industry of creating and distributing all things beyblade-related. It was huge, and the BBA loved it.

Kai hated it. In just a few short months, he had gone from a simple competitor to being thrown into the mainstream of the BBA company, he was now a big-time businessman, the face of _Hiwatari Enterprises_. He was powerful, sought-after, and completely over-run and exhausted.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, snapping him back to reality. Kai blinked and lifted his head, not realizing that he had sunk down to sit on the side of the bathtub, resting his head on his hand on the counter. He rubbed his hand over his face, trying to wipe away the sleepy grit in his eyes and the thick fog in his head, which was still pounding with every heartbeat.

The knock sounded again. Kai sighed and pulled himself to his feet, stumbling towards the door hazily. He opened the door and regarded the maid standing before him in the hallway, her hand poised to knock again.

Ah, the trainee maid. "What is it?" Kai growled lowly, fixing her with a dark glare. He hid a smirk at her wide-eyed stare and how she blushed a bright red, no doubt in response to his state of very near undress. He mentally chuckled.

"Uhm, uh, th-there's a man-a Mr. Dickenson at the door for you, sir. He says he apologizes for the late calling, but he had tried to phone you earlier today with no luck. He wishes to speak to you if he may-" The poor girl gushed her message, nearly stumbling over herself in nervousness, her face flushing even more.

Kai flicked up his hand, cutting her off. "Enough. Tell him that I have no time to see him today." He said gruffly, turning away to close the door. He had been dealing with Mr. Dickenson's contacts lately while the old geezer had been gallivanting in the States somewhere, Kai had absolutely no energy to deal with more business and shit tonight.

"Wait. He says it's very important. He had a tigerman with him!" She squeaked urgently at the last part, her voice nearly breaking.

Kai stopped and looked back at her. _A tiger?_ Ray? That kid had been holed up in China for the past five months without any contact with any of them. Apparently he was trying to patch up everything with Mariah and live the simple life, or some shit like that. What could possibly be serious enough to drag that hermit out of his hiding hole to come and play in this corporate world?

 _This is an interesting turn of events, quite interesting._ Dranzer sounded intrigued, if not a little excited. There was no way he could just turn them away now. Kai closed his eyes in annoyance. Ugh. He turned back to the maid.

"Alright, sit them in my office. I'll be right down."


	2. Chapter 2

And another chapter! Thanks for joining me once again. This chapter is also still a bit slow, but it's about to get better! Enjoy and again, review are welcome :)

 _ **Chapter Two**_

"Well, I must say that this place hasn't changed at all since I was here last." Mr. Dickenson said thoughtfully while he looked around, studying the large room that was only one of three of the main offices in the mansion.

"When was that?" Ray asked, breaking his gaze from the flames in the huge, stone fireplace to glance over at the old man.

"Hm. I'd say that was about twenty years ago now, when Kai was just two years old." Mr. Dickenson stroked his thick, white moustache. He tapped his fingers on the head of his cane, beating a lively rhythm.

"It's hard to imagine Kai as a two year old." Ray smirked. He looked around at the room. It really was grand, the walls were decorated with oil paintings of garden scenes, the soft colors contrasting nicely with the deep burgundy of the plush rugs on the floor, and the deep cherry finish of the hardwood floors.

"Mm, so it is." Mr. Dickenson chuckled. He shuffled forward in his comfortable chair to reach the large, solid oak desk. He reached out and pushed several papers aside to uncover the business magazine resting underneath them.

"Ah, he has done well so far." The old man murmured while he looked at the magazine. Kai's face was splashed across the cover, his expression serious and determined, with just a slight bit of his characteristic smirk easing his features into a perfect image of charm and confidence. "' _Kai Hiwatari: the young prodigee taking the corporal world by storm. Where will he go next? More on page 5.' "_ He read out, a note of pride in his voice.

Ray leaned over Mr. Dickenson's shoulder to look at the picture. "I hardly recognize him without the blue makeup and scarf." He commented, raising an eyebrow at the image.

"Well, unlike some, some of us actually have to stop playing dress-up and join the real world eventually", Kai quipped suddenly, smirking as the other two men startled and quickly whirled in their seats to look at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure, gentlemen?" He walked past them casually and rounded the desk to settle in a large, straight-backed chair. He lounged back in it before fixing them with his sharp gaze. "I do hope it is something of great importance for you to be calling on me so late, without an appointment, after I just finished a very long day of playing with your clients and contacts, Dickenson."

Ray bristled somewhat at the sharpness of Kai's tone. In spite of their past relations, it still drove him crazy when Kai would be so snide towards the old man that had such a deep impact in most of their pasts. Granted, he didn't really have any idea what it was exactly that they were doing here, either, but he was sure it was all for a good reason.

Mr. Dickenson didn't seem bothered by Kai's snarkiness, instead he smiled somewhat apologetically. "The work that you have been doing so far is greatly appreciated." He rested back in his chair comfortably and tapped his fingers on the head of his cane. "The BBA being in partnership with _Hiwatari Enterprises_ has turned the entire world of beyblading around since the chaos caused by the mess that Boris and Voltaire created."

Kai nodded. "As we had expected that it would." He leaned forward and steepled his fingers together while regarding the older man. "I'm still waiting for an explanation as to why you are both here." He glanced at Ray. "What could possibly have been important enough in this side of the world to draw our favorite hermit out of his country bumpkin life? Certainly nothing about our corporate world could be of your interest."

Ray smiled slightly. Kai was right. He had stuck around only long enough to help redevelop the BBA training program and to help promote safe beyblading activities and bitbeast training, before he had run out of interest in the business and retired to his simple life in the countryside of China. However, after receiving a cryptic note from Mr. Dickenson, he had been drawn out of his quiet life to return to the city and to be hauled off to Kai's residence. Personally, he was still awaiting an explanation himself. He turned to look at Mr. Dickenson expectantly.

Mr. Dickenson's chummy grey eyes darkened slowly. "Yes, well, I suppose we had better get right to business. While we have made great, no, huge progress in fixing the damage that had been done by the hands of Voltaire and Boris, my contacts have seemed to have come upon some information that is rather..disturbing."

The other two men sat quiet, though their attention peaked to full.

The old man took a breath before continuing. "We have come to believe that there was another partner in their game, that they were a triforce, though this other counterpart has kept to the shadows all this time."

Ray shifted in his seat and sat forward. "Your..contacts believe that there is another monster in power still on the loose? What evidence do they have?"

Mr. Dickenson traced the carved head of his walking stick while watching the two young men over his spectacles. "We have been monitoring all of our major warehouses and stores for the past few months. Things keep going missing without explanation."

Kai snorted at that. "You haven't considered employee theft? It's a very common occurrence, it's no reason to panic and assume some great conspiracy theory."

"We have taken great steps in screening each and every person that has walked in and out of the places since these thefts have started happening, and everyone has been coming out clean. The amount of product that is going missing is very alarming." Mr. Dickenson glanced up at Kai before looking back to tracing the pattern. "If this was all that was happening, we wouldn't be so alarmed, but there is more."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Alright, so equipment is going missing. What else is cause for this theory of another bad guy?"

Mr. Dickenson took a collective breath and then sighed it out. "Children and young adults have been going missing. All within the beyblade circle, and most with their own bit beasts. It started out as just a couple children about a month ago, but suddenly the reports have started rushing in."

Ray's eyes widened. "Children are missing? What leads you to believe the two cases are connected?"

Mr. Dickenson looked up at the tiger. "Well, the timing for one. Secondly, because we have seen this pattern before." He shifted his gaze to meet Kai's. "Only last time, it was only occurring in Russia."

A small muscle in Kai's jaw jumped from him clenching his teeth so hard as he listened to the last part of the explanation.

Ray cleared his throat, feeling the sudden spike in tension in the room. "How many kids?"

"Eighty, as of yesterday." Mr. Dickenon replied, suddenly sounding exhausted. "We have been working with the police for the past three weeks, once we realized that we had seen this pattern once before."

Ray nodded slowly. "What exactly is this pattern you're talking about?"

Kai suddenly slid his chair back and pushed himself to his feet. He strode around the desk with an air of calm about him that was more chilling than relaxing. He slipped over to the huge fire and stood close enough before it that he felt the full force of the heat. "The 'pattern' is exactly what Voltaire had Boris doing when they first started their operation out of Moscow. They had a handful of specially trained teens to start, whom they used to steal equipments, weapons, you name it." He paused to take a breath. "At the same time, they kidnapped kids to start their 'army', or whatever you want to call it. Some kids were even sent willingly, their parents unknowingly believing it was a camp or some stupid shit like that. Most were against their will though, simply taken off the playground."

Ray shifted uneasily in his chair. "So we're thinking that there's another villain out there...with more trained super kids. We just need to find them and shut them down then, right?"

Mr. Dickenson tapped his cane lightly on the floor for a few beats before speaking. "That is what we're hoping to accomplish."

"Okay...so what do you need us for, Mr. Dickenson? What can we do?" Ray asked, moving more forward in his seat. He glanced over at Kai, who seemed to have turned to stone, keeping his back to them.

"Well, we have sent several of our agents out to follow at least three trails that seemed like leads. Yesterday, I was given word that one agent in particular has managed to infiltrate an underground operation in Vancouver-"

"Wait. Vancouver, Canada?" Ray blinked. "They're in Canada?"

Mr. Dickenson chuckled at his expression. "Apparently so. Anyhow, she has gotten into the compound so far as we know, but since her last line, we've lost contact with her. I need you two to take the coordinates and go in after her."

"Why us? Why can't you send another of your agents? Surely they're more trained than us." Ray sputtered in protest.

"My agents don't fit well enough into the scenery in this case. We feel that two world-wide known beybladers would be better accepted into the operation without suspicion. We already lost track of one lead because our agents simply didn't blend in with a swarm of beyblade crazed teenagers, to put it bluntly." Mr. Dickenson sighed. "I apologize having to drag you boys into this, but I trust your abilities. I fear that time is growing short."

Ray nodded slowly. "Alright...well, I'll do what I can to help." He glanced over at Kai. "Kai? You're up for an adventure, aren't you?"

Kai exhaled slowly. He turned around to look at the other two men. His eyes narrowed but the expression was unreadable. "Who is this agent that you're so desperate to recover, Mr. Dickenson?" He asked sharply.

Mr. Dickenson's eyes gleamed faintly. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a cream colored folder. He held it out to Kai. "She's one of our best, she would have returned already unless if she has found that she can't." He said matter of factly as Kai took the folder from his hand.

Kai flipped the folder open and looked at the file. His stomach clenched suddenly, a cold pit forming in it. The headache suddenly shot through his head two-fold as the blood rushed in his ears. His eyes were met with the picture of deep, emerald green eyes and a pale, beautiful face, framed with brilliant amethyst hair. His mind was suddenly rushed with the image of a tiny girl of the exact same description. He looked desperately at the name at the top and felt the breath officially leave him as the name from his past glared up at him in black, solid letters.

"Who is it? Kai? Are you alright?" Ray rose to his feet in alarm. He took a step towards the phoenix while looking over at Mr. Dickenson questioningly.

Mr. Dickenson regarded Kai over his spectacles. "She is my adopted ward and an old childhood friend. Her name is-"

" _Kiyoko Arashi."_ Kai breathed quietly. His heart continued to pound heavily in his chest. He slowly flipped the file closed and walked over to set it on his desk. He glanced over at Ray. "Better get packing, Konn." He then turned and strode from the room without looking back at them.

Kai walked silently up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. He pushed open the door and walked right across the room to the dark-stained walnut bedside table. Automatically, he slid the drawer open and slipped his hand to the very back of it, pushing aside papers and some trinkets, until his fingers closed around a cold, tiny metal object. He eased it out and slowly looked down at the locket in his palm. The delicate, sterling silver chain dangled through his fingers. His heart flew into his throat, nearly choking off his air as he carefully clicked the tiny silver heart open.

The picture of the same green eyes and purple hair stared back at him. A bright smile on her face. Kai felt a tremor travel through him. He closed his eyes and tossed the locket on the deep burgundy of the bed cover. "Fuck that old man." He snarled suddenly. Of course he'd go after her, Mr. Dickenson had known that all along, and knew that he could corral Kai right into this scheme whether he liked it or not.

He owed her everything, because she had saved his life once upon a time. Dammit, what was he getting into?


	3. Chapter 3

**W** elcome back to yet another chapter. Thanks for sticking around! It's getting a little more exciting now. Please read, enjoy and review if you'd like.

 **Chapter 3**

The scenery seemed to crawl on for eternity. All he could see were trees and mountains in every direction, as he had for the past hour. Ray finally looked away from the round airplane window and looked around the small but cozy cabin. Don't get him wrong, he adored nature, but the same sight of the same trees and the same kind of mountains sure as hell got boring after awhile. He sighed and shifted in his seat. He was sore as hell, as well. While they were allowed the luxury of flying in Mr. Dickenson's private jet, it still didn't offer a lot of stretching room.

 _You are not usually in such a mood when traveling, master Raymond._ Dranzer murmured into the back of his head in that special, telepathic way that all the bit-beasts did.

"I know", he muttered. "I blame the company." He glanced over at his traveling buddy, whom had stuck himself in the opposite window seat, where he had thus sullenly remained staring out the window with a set of earphones in. Ray envied him, his own sensitive hearing and acute instincts couldn't handle the effects of music mixed with the various rumbles and buzzing of the airplane; it just drove him too crazy.

 _Mm, he has been quite a grouch, hasn't he?_ Ray nodded in agreement. Ever since they had embarked on their mission, leaving Tokyo early this morning, after a nice long delay of three hours in the airport, Kai had spoken about two whole sentences. Oddly enough, this was actually quite normal, the bluenette had never been the most cheerful of travelers, but even for him this was extra grumpy.

Ray shrugged and looked back out the window. His pulse skipped with some excitement at the sight of water, and buildings. He braced himself as the little plane banked and started circling the airport. The 'seatbelt' light flashed on and he quickly snapped the belt into place. "Finally," he couldn't help muttering as the sight of the cement down below came closer to their landing gear.

With a bump, the plane grabbed onto the ground and scooted down the runway. After a few moments, they finally slowed to a gentle stop just next to a larger passenger plane. Ray quickly popped off the belt as soon as he was able, and hopped to his feet. The tiger stretched up his arms and nearly touched the roof, enjoying the spine cracking stretch for all it was worth. He yawned and ran a hand through his spiked, somewhat wild black hair, which only encouraged the cowlicks to spring out even more.

Kai got up from his seat as well, stretching and rolling his muscular shoulders. He flicked the earphones out of his ears, stuffing them carelessly into the back-pocket of his dark jeans. He reached over to the seat beside him and grabbed the black duffle bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder. Without even bothering to glance at Ray, he stepped out from the seats and strode down the aisle.

Ray rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long trip", he muttered.

Kai finally looked over his shoulder once he had reached the front door and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming or what? Let's get this over with." He turned away and walked down the ramp, ignoring the sputtering, pretty flight attendant.

Ray let out a long, harsh sigh, but hurried to grab his duffle bag and strode quickly down the aisle. He stopped a moment to smile apologetically at the lady before bounding down the ramp.

A tall man in a black suit was waiting for them at the bottom. He had close-cropped black hair and a grim expression, topped off with the black bluetooth and dark sunglasses that screamed 'official somebody'. He nodded at the two young men as they strode up to them.

"We have a car waiting for you, if you have your bags, we'll be on our way." He said as matter-of-factly as possible, peering at them through the darkness of the glasses. You could already feel his skepticism.

"Sounds fine." Kai quipped, looking at the man squarely, his expression was simply unimpressed as he regarded the James Bond jr.

Ray glanced between the two men, already feeling the tension growing. This guy was obviously used to dealing with people in uniform, and was used to running the show. Kai on the other hand, was used to owning the show and wasn't about to take any shit from anybody. He stepped between them casually and held up his bag. "We're good to go, thanks for coming to meet us and direct us. We're eager to get started." He chirped, glancing back at Kai pointedly.

The man nodded once more and turned to stalk away, leading them off the tarmac and into the airport building.

It had been a long trip, at least it felt long thanks to his mood. Kai glared into the dark depths of his paper cup of java. It tasted like shit, but that's typical office coffee for you. Mr. Dickenson's secret agents couldn't make coffee to save their life, apparently.

James Bond Jr. (turns out his name is Hugh) had brought them straight from the airport to the BBA building, of the Canadian branch. They had all agreed that they would rather simply dive right into business before bothering to get comfortable at their hotel. After all, time was definitely of the essence considering this situation; apparently another teenager had gone missing this morning.

Kai's attention was snapped up from the distasteful mug of coffee by someone pointedly clearing his throat. Hugh was standing at a door with frosted glass windows. He nodded towards the other room. Kai glanced at Ray while getting to his feet and walking with the tiger into the office. Another agent was seated at the far end of a long, wide table that was almost completely covered with a mishmash of papers, folders, maps, pictures and mugs of hours-old coffee. The boys took opposing chairs, sitting across from each other. Automatically, they started glancing at the papers, taking in as much information on their sides as possible.

The agent looked up abruptly when their chairs scraped against the floor. He was an older man, probably mid-fifties and no doubt was planning his retirement soon. His eyes were a dull, tired gray and the shadowing in his grim, lightly lined face showed a distinct lack of sleep, but his posture and voice held a certain energy as he greeted them. "Welcome gentlemen, my name is agent Lawrence. I appreciate you coming down here to help out with our situation. My crew and I are getting spread somewhat thin with these past few cases. This last one where we have lost contact with Kiyoko has been a bit of an extra strain."

Ray nodded empathetically. "Understandably, you must be quite worried about her. When did you last have contact with her?" He naturally took charge of this conversation to begin, knowing that Kai would butt in when he felt it necessary.

Lawrence looked at the clock on the wall. "About forty-five hours ago. She had just given us the coordinates of the quarters of the underground gang we have been trying to track down for the past month. She has personally been tailing several members, getting close to them and gaining their trust." He sighed. "It had been going perfectly to plan, she was simply to give us the coordinates and to extract, but something must have gone wrong because we haven't been able to find her."

Ray nodded again. "Alright...so you think they were suspecting something? That she could be being held hostage or something like that?"

Lawrence nodded. "That's exactly what we're thinking, and while we'd like to go bursting in there with a SWAT team, we can't because we don't know entirely what we are up against. We can't risk losing the information that Kiyoko has gathered, nor can we risk losing this lead since we strongly believe that this is only a tiny part of the initial case; of finding the main ring leaders."

"We understand; that makes sense." Ray glanced at Kai, but the bluenette seemed intent on studying a report. Ray just hoped that he was somewhat listening. "So, what do you need from us then, sir? What can we do?"

Lawrence looked down at some papers and shuffled them around with broad fingers. "We fear that our agents won't blend into this crowd, not without spooking them. I simply need you to enter into the compound, as Kiyoko did, and to find and free her. For now, nothing more than that."

"Well, that sounds easy enough." Ray blinked.

"Don't get too excited," Kai spoke up sharply. He looked up from the papers to look at Lawrence. "I have worked with Arashi before and she's good at what she does, and she doesn't get caught easily. What exactly are we going up against?"

"That's the difficult part. We don't exactly know. We know that she found an underground storage room, filled with what we are assuming are all stolen goods. Other than that...we hardly have a clue, since she didn't have the time to relay the information to us."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't sound like too secure or professional of a situation, agent. Sending in two untrained civilians into what could be a trap."

Lawrence winced. "It's not ideal, but we are running out of options. Mr. Dickenson was very positive about the idea. He has no doubts in your joined abilities."

Kai snorted. "Dickenson has a lot of delusional ideas, Lawrence." He rested back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Lawrence nodded slowly, his expression starting to falter. "He is very...enthusiastic. If you two feel that you would rather not…"

Ray sat up straighter. "I for one, am willing to try. I understand you're in a tough spot, and if it helps the case and protects another agent, then I'll do what I can." Ray looked at Kai pointedly.

Kai grunted in affirmation before closing his eyes. The faintest of blue shadows tinted below his closed eyes, god, he was still tired as hell from the past week.

 _Are you sure you want to do this?_ Dranzer asked softly. _We really could just leave it to the professionals. I know you feel you owe her, but you really don't._

Kai bristled faintly. He didn't bother answering to his beloved phoenix. He knew she was trying to protect him, but they both knew that he wouldn't simply leave the girl to the mercy of whomever was behind this situation. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that this case had a lot more to do with him than anyone thought, and that it was going to dredge up a lot of shit.

Ray's voice brought him back from his thoughts to the present room. "Alright, we'll start bright and early...tonight, at 2 am; it'll be quiet enough at that time that we won't draw any attention." The tiger stood and shook the agent's hand, smiling grimly. " We'd better grab a couple of hours of sleep and some food, hey, Kai?" He looked over at Kai.

Kai nodded and got to his feet. He shook Lawrence's hand, looking the older man in the eye. Lawrence gazed back at him and nodded slightly, his expression looked unnervingly inquiring, but he didn't say anything other than a farewell as the two boys left the room.

Kai clenched his fist, his fingers tingling from the handshake. The cold feeling grew in his stomach, but he shook it off, blaming the lack of a good meal and jet lag. Nonetheless, he kept his gaze glued forward as they exited the room through the elevator.

"When they said 'underground', why did they actually have to mean underground?" Ray muttered, staring down into the dark depth of the manhole entrance. He inhaled and coughed on the stench when it hit his nostrils. He stepped back quickly. "This must be the real reason they weren't wanting to send any of their agents down there."

Kai smirked. "Most likely." He looked down into the dark grimly. "Well, let's get this over with." He sighed and stepped closer to the edge, lowering himself down to the ladder. He forced back a grimace at the layer of slime that already coated it, he could only imagine how bad it was going to be further down. After taking a last breath of clean air, he pushed himself away from the edge and quickly descended the ladder, practically sliding the way down.

Ray walked over and peered into the darkness again. "What have we gotten ourselves into," he muttered as he watched the blue hair disappear. He listened until he heard the phoenix whistle. "Here we go." He shuffled up to the ladder and quickly slipped onto the gooey rungs, rushing down as fast as he could without falling.

His feet splashed into water as soon as he dropped down from the ladder. Ray shuddered and breathed through his mouth to avoid gagging. "Kai?" The tiger looked around, fortunately not having a problem seeing in the damp darkness, thanks to his natural night vision. Unfortunately, he still couldn't see Kai anywhere. The hairs raised at the back of his neck. _Really, Kai? Did you really just ditch me down here?_ Ray cursed under his breath and pulled out his cell, where the coordinates to their target flashed on the screen. He considered his course of action, and then struck out walking down the inky black tunnel.

A faint smell of sulphur wafted up to his nose, somehow making it through the thick miasma of sewer. Ray sneezed and rubbed his nose against the smell, but suddenly a bright flicker caught his gaze. He stopped and peered at the ground, where a small ember glowed, sparking as it sputtered and died out. "Alright…" He looked up and spotted another ember, and then another, until they formed a tiny trail before him. "Ah, I got'cha. Typical Kai, he can't be without the theatrics." Ray rolled his eyes. Of course Kai would charge on ahead and leave him with a smug little trail.

 _At least he left a trail at all._ Drigger muttered. Ray 'humphed', but struck out to follow the quickly fading trail anyways. "Cheeky bastard."

He walked on for what felt like hours, dodging between sketchy-smelling puddles and questionable holes in the path, with only the ember trail for company. Ray muttered curses on the damn phoenix under his breath. Why did the guy have to always be such a prick?

Ray finally stopped and looked at his watch. His several hour hike turned out to only be about an hour. He growled and checked the coordinates. The tiny circle blinked bright green at him, showing his position, as compared to the brilliant red triangle, which was his target. He was close.

Suddenly, the hair rose on the back of his neck as his instincts screamed that he wasn't alone. Ray whirled around and struck out his arm, swiping aside a blow aimed at what would have been the back of his head. A metallic ring rung out as the assailant's weapon was ripped from their hands, by guess it was most likely a crowbar or pipe. Ray snarled and lunged, tackling his very startled attacker and taking them down to the ground.

"Who are you?" Ray growled, pinning the struggling person beneath him with his body and scrambled to grab at the black ski mask that hid the assailant's face. After a few moments, he managed to clutch it and ripped it off, exposing a pair of wide eyes and an angry face of a young teenage boy.

Ray froze at the sight, confusion coursing through him. _He's so young._ Drigger sounded just as startled as he felt. Unfortunately, Ray's pause was badly given, because the kid suddenly wrenched his arms from the tiger's grasp and lunged forward, managing to shove him backwards into the cement.

Ray uttered a shout from the attack, and he fought to keep the scratching hands away from his throat. "What the hell! Stop it, kid!" He pushed against the boy, trying to flip him over, but he seemed to be suddenly outmatched, as if the kid had gained some extra weight and superhuman strength.

"I'll kill you for trespassing on our territory." The kid hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits with violent rage. He pulled Ray up and then slammed him down against the ground, nearly winding him. Ray blinked through the black spots dotting his vision; the wind was solidly knocked out of him. He bucked desperately against the kid, trying to kick him off.

"Get off, you little bastard." A very unimpressed voice sounded out of the fuzziness clouding his head. The kid snarled like a wild animal as he was abruptly plucked off of Ray and hauled away. Ray rolled over coughing and looked over in hazy confusion.

Kai was standing there with his knee on the kid's back, while he roughly tied the flailing hands behind his back. He looked over at Ray and smirked. "You looked like you were having a little trouble there."

Ray snorted and sat up. "Nice of you to come back after taking off on me in the first place." He rubbed the back of his head gingerly, where he had smacked it on the pavement. "That kid is psycho, what the hell." He muttered, glancing over at the subdued assailant.

Kai looked down at the boy. "Yeah, I'm assuming he's been pumped with something." He nudged the boy with his foot, setting him off in angry thrashing in response. He shrugged. "Well, he won't be going anywhere. Let's go." He stepped over the boy and simply walked off down the tunnel.

Ray pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his pants. He rolled his shoulders and took a few deep breaths, checking for various bumps and bruises. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow, great. He looked over to check the kid laying hog-tied on the ground. He wasn't going to ask where Kai got the rope, who knew with that guy.

"Hey tiger, you'd better get over here." Kai's voice echoed down the tunnel beyond, snapping Ray's attention over to the darkness. He squinted his eyes, suddenly noticing that the tunnel had a soft glow. He quickly jogged towards Kai's voice, his curiosity peeked.

Kai was crouched on the ground, staring down into a grate, where the light was glowing from. The ground over here was oddly dry, Ray noticed, as he dropped down beside the other boy. He inched forward and peered down. He startled in surprise at the sight of a huge room, nearly the size of an auditorium below him. Music and voices rose up to greet them, bright lights flickered and flashed, showing the huge group of writhing, moving bodies.

"What is...what?" Ray whispered, completely overcome by disbelief. Right below them, right below the city in the sewers, was a huge underground club of teens. It looked like a huge party. "I'm so confused, is this even real?"

Kai shrugged, his violet eyes gleaming in the weird lights. "It's mind blowing and completely unrealistic, but apparently it's real." He said softly. He nudged Ray and pointed towards the walls. "There, look."

There were huge wood and metal crates stacked up along the walls, nearly reaching the ceiling. Each was stamped with the huge imprint of 'BBA' and various other company logos. Ray inhaled sharply. "There's our evidence, they definitely have the right place."

Kai nodded. "It's like a huge beehive down there, I have a feeling that this is only one storage center of many though." He shifted back and rose up to his feet. "Well, let's do this."

Ray looked up at him, his eyes widening. "You mean to go down there? We've found the place, can't we call back-up or something? This is way bigger than we were expecting."

Kai looked down at him. "Kiyoko is down there somewhere, and the agents are right, there's no way they could smoothly blend in down there to find her." He looked over his shoulder down the tunnel, where they had left their assailant. "No doubt there's more security crawling around here. We have to hurry." He looked back at Ray. "We're going to go down there." He smirked. "Get ready to party."

Ray snorted. This was not his idea of a fun time.


	4. Chapter 4

And another chapter done! Thanks for reading and enjoy! The new character in this chapter is my own, obviously.

 **Chapter Four**

"Party, my ass." Ray grumbled while crawling on his belly through the dusty air shaft. He glared at the back of Kai, who was smoothly army-crawling ahead of him. Crawling through a nasty air vent and stuck staring at Kai's butt for an undetermined amount of time was not an idea of a fun time to the tiger, contrary to the belief of fangirl fanfictions.

"Kai, do you even know where we're going?" Ray asked in a hushed tone. He sneezed from a sudden puff of dust.

"Shut up." Kai hissed. He stopped over an open vent and peered into the room below them. It looked like another storage room, only this one was empty and quiet from what he could tell. The past two they had crawled over had been buzzing with activity. Apparently, they were getting ready to ship out some goods. Kai looked over his shoulder the best he could in the cramped quarters, he was a little bit taller, had longer legs and was wider in the shoulders than Ray, so he was having an even tougher time than the tiger in crawling in these tiny tunnels. He actually had a mad cramp in his right thigh. "This is one we can enter through." He murmured.

Ray nodded and shuffled backwards to give Kai room to also reverse. Kai inched backwards and managed to slide his hand inside of his jacket, where he had stashed his favorite swiss army knife. He also had a lovely six-inch butterfly-knife securely tucked into his pants, just in case. He flipped the knife open and carefully started unwinding the screws that held the vent in place, thankfully it wasn't actually bolted.

Ray waited patiently, wiggling his toes in his shoes to try to restart the circulation in his feet as they started to fall asleep. His pulse thudded in his ears as Kai finished with the last screw. Excitement and nervousness coursed through him. They were going to infiltrate the rave, and hopefully blend in well enough so that they could locate Kiyoko, it seemed easy enough, as long as he didn't consider what would happen if they were caught.

Kai silently eased the grate up and out of the way. He glanced back at Ray and nodded before he turned and slowly maneuvered to slide his feet out of the vent. He lowered himself and then dropped down smoothly, landing down below without a sound. Ray slid forward and quickly followed suit. He landed down in a crouch and looked around quickly, holding his breath while searching for movement, and then scouted the walls with his eyes for the possibility of a security camera.

Kai walked across the room, apparently he was already confident of their security. He skimmed the labels of various boxes and crates, noting them for their origins and companies. _They have quite the loot._ Dranzer observed. _Impressive that they have managed to go so long without being caught._ Kai mentally snorted. "They just have someone that's nice and experienced on their side...should be a great time." He muttered back to her.

The door that blocked them off from the party vibrated under Kai's hand as he reached out to open it. He paused for a second and listened. Other than the blasting of the music, there wasn't any other sound of alarm, apparently they had made it in without any concern, yet. Kai glanced over his shoulder at Ray and raised an eyebrow. At the tiger's tense nod, the phoenix turned the knob and popped the door open.

Bright, neon and black lights blinded him for a few seconds. Without the sound-proofing from the storage room walls, the bass fully reverberated through his stomach and the music shrilled through his ears. Kai grimaced and fought the urge to step back into the room, and to close to door to the chaos and be enveloped in the sweet silence. He took a breath and quickly stepped forward into the huge auditorium-like room. His sense hummed, trying to take in every detail at once.

Ray stepped up beside him and reached out to nudge his shoulder. Once he had Kai's attention, he motioned to his right and nodded. He'd start looking up the right half of the cave, if Kai would take the other. Kai nodded in agreement and slipped away into the crowd, his tall frame quickly being engulfed in the abundance of dancing, drunk young people. Ray watched him go and then smoothly turned away and melded into the shadows against the wall.

Kai scanned the crowd intently, scouting out the placement of the security, which were a scraggle of beefy, black-clad teens that were planted at various locations around the walls and shadowed corners. He casually slipped past them, keeping himself just within the limits of the crowd so that he could blend in without being completely enveloped by the teenagers. The last thing that he wanted right now was to have some floozy, drunken kid grinding up against him right now.

 _Do you think that she's here?_ Dranzer asked cautiously. Kai could feel her pulsing excitement and nervousness. _Of course, she'd never miss a good party._ Kai mentally murmured back, grimly. Since the beginning of this mission, he had pushed aside all thoughts of what would happen when he actually came face-to-face with Kiyoko. Even if this was a rescue mission, he had a feeling that she wouldn't welcome him with open arms. It was a complicated and long story, but in the end, the last time that they had seen each other, it hadn't been a good time.

Kai stopped by the makeshift bar and casually leaned against the sticky counter. He glanced over at the tall, gangly kid behind the counter and raised an eyebrow. He hardly believed that this kid was even old enough to be legal.

The teen wiped a stained cloth across the counter. "You gonna get something, or what?" He raised both ungroomed eyebrows at Kai, obviously not recognizing the old beyblade legend through his disguise. Kai could also smell the alcohol on his breath from across the counter. Drinking on the job, tsk tsk.

Kai smirked. "Don't worry about it. I'm just waiting for someone." He rested an elbow back against the bar, grimacing at the stickiness, and looked out at the crowd. "Say, I was told that someone by the name of Kiyoko Arashi was holing up around here. Do you know anything about that?" He looked back at the kid, fixing him with a steady gaze.

"Kiyoko? Damn rights she's here. She's one of the bosses." The kid wiped at a glass and gazed at Kai with glazed eyes. "What business do you have with her. man? She doesn't want to be bugged by anybody nowadays."

"My business with her doesn't concern you or anyone else." Kai said coolly. "Do you have any idea where I could find her around here?"

"Well, she has her quarters in the back, but I dunno if she's there right now, she does what she wants without us knowing." The teen shrugged. He stared at Kai and blinked slowly. "Hey, you know what? You're kinda familiar."

Kai's pulse jumped in his throat, but he kept it from showing on his face or in his posture. He shrugged. "I get that a lot, must be the hair." He smirked. "What's your name, kid?" He asked abruptly, hoping to distract the teen.

It worked, as the teen grinned lazily. "Name's Danny. I just run the bar and shit, here." He set the glass down that he had been clumsily polishing. "It's alright, mean's that I'm special that I actually have a job here. Kiyoko hand-picked me herself, you know." His grin widened.

Kai's smirk widened a little bit. "I bet that she did, kid. She must have seen potential." Or, she simply knew that this kid would keep the other kids drunk as skunks because he had no idea what the hell he was doing, and he'd blab to anybody that asked questions. He was just enough of an imbecile to be useful.

Kai was just about to shove himself away from the questionable bar and go on his way, when he heard a loud shriek from somewhere in the crowd. His gaze whipped towards the sound as he stood up straight, trying to peer through the mass of bodies. The high-pitched, tearing grind of metal scraping against metal grated against his ears. His body instantly tensed, he recognized that sound as well as his own heartbeat. Beyblades. Someone was having a battle here.

Danny whooped. "Now there's some action! The party really starts when someone starts up a battle." His intoxicated gaze lit up with a feverish glow that Kai quickly recognized as bloodlust.

"It's just a beybattle." Kai tried to play it off cool, trying to swallow down the excitement and sick anxiety that rose in his throat as bile whenever he heard the familiar whine of a beyblade. Here was the kicker and one of Kai's most recent, darkest secrets; the mighty phoenix couldn't watch a beybattle without almost slipping into a panic attack. It was a nasty side effect that had reared it's ugly head in the later months after his battle with Brooklyn, the battle that had destroyed his body and almost entirely crushed his spirit. Sure, he could play with his beyblade in his office or in his private arena, but throw another beyblade into the mix in an aggressive manner and BAM, there he went into an episode of anxiety.

"It's not just a beybattle down here." Danny's voice ripped Kai from the dark place that he was quickly sliding into. "We don't just battle like pussy's and call it quits when a beyblade gets knocked out of the ring." His grin widened until he was showing almost all of his yellowed teeth. "We play until the last person is standing."

"Sounds like a waste of time." Kai muttered and finally pushed himself away from the bar. In spite of the violent pounding of his heart, he willed himself to weave his way into the crowd and towards the sounds of the battle. He pushed his way to the front of the drunken teens and glanced around, his gaze soon finding Ray, who was situated directly across the makeshift arena and connected his golden eyes with his gaze. Kai pursed his lips grimly before his attention was immediately snatched away to the battle at hand.

Two young guys were battling it out. Both were dressed in band tee-shirts and jeans, with chains and other paraphernalia hanging from their clothes; typical teenagers. Both were intently yelling attacks, though from what Kai could sense, they didn't actually have bitbeasts in their tops. Bitbeasts had been more-or-less banned, having been deemed too dangerous to allow the average kids to use against one another. Nonetheless, they dramatically yelled and flailed their arms, putting on a grand show for the eager crowd.

 _How does this actually harm anyone? They aren't even fighting with real attacks._ Dranzer murmured in confusion and slight disgust. It was a rather lame battle so far. Kai shrugged.

The battle continued for about another minute, until one of the beyblades was knocked out of the arena. The loser of the battle cursed in frustration, though his face paled with a sort of fear. Slowly, he trudged over to the fallen beyblade and knelt down to pick it up. He cradled the battered toy in his hand, just as the crowd started to move restlessly and some people started to yell various insults about his loss. Kai rolled his eyes, but just out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other kid move.

Like lightning, the winner charged the loser and tackled him, shoving his knee up into the other kid's face. The contact instantly broke the kid's nose, showering a splash of blood onto the floor. He didn't even have a chance to move before the winner threw him to the floor and started brutally kicking him.

"What the hell?" Kai couldn't help saying in his surprise. He had been in many street battles, and while fist fights were bound to break out, he had never seen something like this. According to the crowd's blood-thirsty excitement, this was something that was expected. This was the 'to the end', that Danny had been talking about. The loser got the shit kicked out of him. Kai felt sick, but also thoroughly pissed off. This was bullshit. He looked across the arena and found Ray, the tiger was tense, his face pale with anger. Kai caught his eye and nodded just slightly, preparing himself to launch into the fight. At this moment, he didn't care if it blew their cover or not.

Just as they were about to break from the crowd, though, something happened. A faint humming noise whirred and then erupted into a loud explosion. The two fighting boys abruptly blew away from each other, each crashing to their own sides of the arena. A hot wind whooshed from the spot in the middle of the arena, spreading out to wash over everyone in the crowd.

Kai's hair stood on end as soon as the wind touched him. It wasn't so much wind as a surge of energy. He tasted a very bizarre flavour of vanilla on his tongue and smelled sulphur. The energy zinged through his spine and left him feeling shaken. From the sudden hushed, frozen state of the crowd, he could tell that he wasn't the only one being effected.

The wind died down, but the quiet humming remained, the sound emanated from a small and beautifully made beyblade. The top spun steadily in the middle of the arena, it's colours of purple, black and silver blending together like a delicate paint smear. Kai narrowed his eyes at the beyblade, and everything pieced together. He looked up quickly and scanned the crowd for the owner. _Where the hell is she?_

The crowd shifted uneasily around him, the previous bloodlust and violent excitement had been replaced with apprehension and fear. They were nervous of the owner of the beyblade, and after that display and his own experience, Kai didn't blame them. He looked across the arena to Ray and smiled very grimly. He hoped to heaven that she was going to be on their side. He hoped to heaven that she wasn't holding a grudge.

As if she was brought to life from his thoughts, the crowd of nervous teens suddenly shifted aside to reveal a young woman. She walked out of the shadows, shifting through the neon lights, moving smoothly as if she were walking on air. She was small and short, but with curves that were accentuated by the black corset and leather pants that she wore. The boys that watched her walk past only snuck quick glances, before they quickly looked away. Smart boys. The way that she moved, with predatory and dangerous grace, easily convinced them against anything more than sneaking a quick peek. Long, amethyst hair tumbled down her back, reaching her waist, and it moved as if it had a life of it's own, playing with her body's energy.

Kai inhaled deeply through his nose, and breathed out through his mouth to hopefully calm the crazy beat that his heart was currently dancing out in his chest. A part of him wanted to shrink back into the crowd, to disappear from this figure from his past. He didn't think that it would be so hard to see her, that he would be so completely unsettled with both anxiety...and excitement; they had _quite_ the history.

Kiyoko swayed through the gang until she reached the arena. She looked at the two boys coolly, a slight frown creasing her delicate mouth. "Gentlemen, did I not mention the other night that we are no longer playing these silly games?" Her voice was melodic with a beautiful British accent, but it was laced underneath with a malice that sent a shiver through the teens. "I have grown rather weary of cleaning blood off of these floors. We are not a fight club. we are an organization. If these juvenile shows of violent and ridiculous theatrics are to continue, there will be dire consequences." She turned to face the teen that had been the attacker, turning her back from Kai.

Kai shifted forward and narrowed his eyes while watching. He couldn't see what she was doing, but whatever it was, the boy's face had paled and his eyes had widened with fear. Kai glanced at the purple and black beyblade, which had started to spin faster in the middle of the arena, the ever-present humming it emanated grew louder.

"This will be the last issue of this sort, do I make myself clear?" Kiyoko murmured, her voice carrying out to each individual even though she still faced the one boy. He nodded quickly in response, apparently too frightened to speak. At that, she turned and faced the rest of the crowd. "Well, now that it is settled, continue with the party you crazy children." She smiled encouragingly, her face suddenly looking much younger and bright. The music suddenly erupted back to it's original volume, and the lights took back their brilliance.

Slowly, the teens eased away and turned back to their dancing and drinking. The two boys slinked off into the shadows, giving Kiyoko a wide berth.

Kai waited until the crowd was back to normal before he walked forward determinedly. He stopped in the middle of the arena and knelt down to grab the beyblade. As soon as his fingers closed around it, it stopped spinning and humming, instead it seemed to nestle warmly into his palm as he scooped it up. "Hello, Drameena." Kai murmured quietly in response to the bitbeast that resided inside of the top. He rose to his feet and came face-to-face with Kiyoko. He had forgotten how brilliantly green her eyes were, they were a few shades brighter than emerald, more like the hidden, pale underside of a leaf.

If she was at all surprised, puzzled, or even dismayed to see him, her expression didn't give anything away. "Kai, it has been awhile." She stated calmly, her emerald gaze drilling into his, her eyes shining like shrewd lanterns. "If you please-," She held out her hand expectantly for the beyblade.

Kai hesitated a moment, then set it gently in her small palm. "We need to talk." He glanced over her head to see Ray approaching from across the arena, the tiger's expression held a great mix of confusion and apprehension.

Kiyoko glanced back at the tiger. "Yes, I suppose that we do." She looked back up at Kai. "Come with me." She turned on her heel and glided past Ray, slipping into the crowd without bothering to look back.

Ray met up with Kai and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "That's her? She looks like she's quite comfortably in charge of this place. I don't like it one bit, Kai." He growled quietly.

Kai exhaled. "We're about to find out what is going on, after seeing that display, I know that she's either a good actress, or we could be in trouble." He replied in a hushed tone. "Unfortunately, we are also at her mercy, so just keep on your guard...but let me do the talking on this one." His expression turned grim.

Ray looked even more unimpressed, but he nodded anyways. "Alright, let's go play interrogator, then." With that, the two boys headed in the direction that Kiyoko had gone, back into a hallway that led them away from the chaos of the dance auditorium, and into the back rooms.

Personally, Kai was thankful for the silence once the door closed behind them, blocking off everything but the slightest vibration of the booming bass. He was sure that his ears were going to continue ringing for the next couple of days. Trying to ignore the discomfort, he turned his attention to the medium-sized room. It was mostly bare, except for a short metal desk and a few matching chairs. There were also two metal filing cabinets, but nothing else. It felt cold and impersonal, even more-so than his own work office, which at least had a nice Persian rug, a clock, and a desk plant.

Kiyoko stood in front of them at the desk, she seemed to be tidying up some papers. The energy that had been radiating off of her before had quieted to a stillness that Kai recognized too well. It was the calm before the storm, and that made him tense expectantly. He glanced at Ray, who only shrugged and slowly settled into one of the chairs, trying to look casual and unbothered.

Kai cleared his throat. "Nice looking office. You could really use a poster or-" His comment was abruptly cut off when Kiyoko whirled around and in a blur of purple, she launched at him and slapped him.

"You bastard." She snapped, all coolness gone, her expression murderous.

Kai blinked in bewilderment as he felt her handprint glowing on his face. Well, that was unexpected.

"Bitch." He said simply.

Of course, this couldn't be easy. Apparently she was still holding that damn grudge. Women.


End file.
